Fiolee Confundidos y unidos
by AriaKurakiox3
Summary: Holaaaaaaaa! soy aria y pos pos vengo a dejarle esta linda historia Marshall Lee x Fionna y bueno trata de... no les hare spoiler eue bueno xD comenzemos


_**Holiiwi me presento x3 soy Aria y me encanta la pareja de FIOLEE x33 Soy una otaku uwu y pos decidi hacer un lindo y sensual fanfic LEMON si como lo escuchan LEMON asi que los que estan biendo esto pos retirence ahora -._-. no permito niños menores de 12 y si quieren pues entre da igual balebergalabida entonces espero que tomen conciencia de este fanfic ^^ y que les guste awe aqui les dejo el sensual y Sexy Glosario *-***_

_**Glosario: **_

_**"**__ejemplo__**" - cuando una palabra esta en entre comillas es pensamiento**_

**_-_**_ejemplo- __**cuando una palabra esta entre guiones es por una accion **_

**_(_**_N/A) __**- notas o intervenciones de la autora osea sho w **_

_POV - __**diferentes puntos de vista u**_

**_Este fic es creado por capitulos asi que comenzemos! w _**

******_fIOLEE Confundidos y Unidos Cap 1 ... ewe_**

_Una Mañana en la tierra de AAA se encontraba una aventurera llamada Fionna y su pequeña y supuesta "hermana" llamada Cake ... Cake no era su hermana por lazos de sangre si no por compañia y por otros temas del pasado durante la Guerra Champinion. Fionna , estatura normal, Rubia, Ojos claros y brillantes celestes , con una gorra de conejo que para ella era su vida , un polo simple celeste y una falta corta media azul, esa niña .. perdón.. esa Joven ya estaba cumpliendo sus 16 años ... tan rapido habia pasado el tiempo y su hermana Cake ,que era mayor que ella, era una gatita. En Esa Noche en La Casa del Árbol habia una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños... todos estaban alli , El dulce principe o Gumball , Marshall Lee Abader , Principe Flama, El principe Grumoso , Lord monochromicorn , Todos..._

**POV Marshall Lee**

Oye Tu! Chicle sabes cuando va a bajar Fionna? -Dijo Marshal A Gumball-

Si sigues con esos modales te saco de mi Reino y Ella no se cuando va a bajar , debe estar arreglandose -dijo gumball-

Mmmm supongo que gracias chicle -se fue flotando hasta detras del ecenario donde se preparaba para cantar -

Oye! -exclamo Gumball pero Marshal yase habia ido-

_Estaba Probando mi Bajo Hacha para poder tocar algo de musica en la fiesta y fuen cuando escuche..._

Oigan Todo El Mundo! La cumpleañera Fionna esta por Bajar ! -dijo el narrador por el megafono-

_Rapidamente me Fui Al pateo Central A Esperar A Fionna no se porque tenia Tanto entusiasmo de verla. Pero Bueno supongo que despues lo sabré ._

**_POV Normal_**

_Fionna bajaba de su cuartos por sus pequeñas escaleras en la casa del Árbol , Estaba con un Vestido Blanco con decoraciones doradas en sus Mangas y faldas , no tenia su sombrero de Conejo lo cual fue dificil de quitar , su cabello bien peinado , los labios brillosos que ha cualquiera se le antoja besarla , unos tacones no muy altos , y como era de costumbre de ella , sin pendientes y pulseras , pues era su estilo . _

W-Wow... -Dijo Marshall lee sin pensar lo que decia- debo admitir que esta muy linda.. -decia mientras se sonrojaba- _"Ahhh que cosas dices marshall ..bueno... es que esta muy linda pero... pero"ah!_ -digo confuso mientras la gente lo veia como si estubiera loco-

Marshall estas bien? -dijo Fionna-

E-Eh.. si si estoy bien , emmm voy a tocar la cancion para tu fiesta Fi -dijo Marshall aun confundido mientras se dirijía por detras del ecenario-

_Marshall Se Habia Aprendido La Letra de la canción la cual iba a cantar en español , saco su Bajo Hacha y lo afino , y espero a la llamada del Narrador _

Para La primera función de esta noche tenemos a Marshall Lee con su Tema... emm su Tema... que el mismo lo va a anunciar -dijo el narrador-

**Pov Marshall **

_Salí al ecenario y mire a toda la gente y a Fionna que estaba sentada en el primer lugar del sitio._

Esta Canción va dedicada a una cumplañera que vuelve a nacer hoy , Fionna , Esta Canción se llama "**Solo Pienso En Ti" **

**Cada vez que me miras con tus brillantes ojos... **

**me haces sentir muy extraño , como si fuese que viera la luna en un lugar muy despejado**

**necesito pensar en lo que siento en verdad y tratar de no ocultarlo ! **

**Y Es que ocupas mi mente y es evidente que solo pienso en quererteeee **

**no es mi tradición pensar una ilusión**

**Pero es que... genere una gran adicción .. on-on **

**Necesito despejar los pensamientos del mal y llenarlo de Tiii**

**y es que te necesito y siempre pienso en ti.. ya que eres mi persona especial para mi... pero encerio te necesito en mi!**

**Cada Aventura que tenemos en todos no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y poder ser tu amigo! **

**pero ahora es algo especial... no es solo amistad... yo se que es algo mas... algo que no se puede evitar!**

**no me arrepiento de..de..de..de..haberte conocido... y siento que..que..que necesito ser algo mas que tu amigo!**

**y es que necesito expresar todo lo que siento en verdad y es que... Yooo Te Quieroooooo! **

Y asi concluyó la cancion de Marshall , (N/A la cancion fue escrita por mi ^^y no se escribir q-q solo improvise)

Todos miraron atento a Marshall , todos tenian ojos de estrella pasaron 3 segundos de silencio y despues

MARSHALL NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO!? -dijieron todos mientras se venia una ola de gente-

A-Ah! Ayuda! -dijo Marshall-

Jeje -dijo con una sonrisa fionna se veia muy tierna-

_"Encerio..porque siento que la cancion si fue verdaderamente dedicada para ella ,pero aun sigo confuso necesito hablar con alguien.." -_pensaba mientras se sonrojaba al mirar al Fionna-

**TERMINE! el cap 1 -w- mañana el cap 2 o derrepente la otra semana no she u! bueno lo subire mañana -q- awe bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^todas las ideas son mias y si necesitan algo solo diganme en los comentarios w no acepto spam ni Criticas insultantes uwu Bueh Adios^^**


End file.
